


Not Just a Partner

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Septic Sam and his partner Agent Mark Fischbach are on the case to take down the infamous duo PewDiePie and Cryaotic.They find the pair,but the mission is jeopardized and one man doesn't make it out alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just a Partner

"Ye ready fer this rookie?"Septic Sam asked his partner.Mark grinned."You know it,"he responded.Ever since their first mission together,the two had been inseparable.Septic Sam was the top agent back at headquarters.No one knew his real name though.All he ever wanted to be called was Septic Sam.

Mark had just started to work at the agency almost a year ago.He had quickly become the second best man,which was why he had been chosen to be Sam's partner.At first,Sam didn't care for the rookie.He made him train hours on end for missons.But after seeing the talent and bravery the rookie had,he soon lightened ip.Now they were on the biggest mission of their lives.The takedown of PewDiePie and Cryaotic. 

PewDiePie(real name Felix Kjellberg)was a criminal mastermind from Sweeden.He was the smartest man ever to be tracked by the agency.Pewds could outwit all agents in a single day.He was highly intelligent and was always accompanied by his friend Cryaotic.

Cryaotic(real name unknown)was just as smart as Felix.He was a mystery to the agency.Nothing was know about this man.No one even knew what he looked like.Cry always kept his face hidden by a white mask that had a generic face drawn on it.Two dots for eyes and a straight line for a mouth.Cry was very gifted when it came to computers and weapons.He was known as the weapon master.

Mark glanced over nervously at Sam."What's the plan?"he asked."You go 'round back.I'll go in front and take down Felix.We'll use Cry as a distraction."Mark nodded,taking in every word that the Irish agent spoke."Sam,I'm scared,"Mark whispered.Sam turned to face him."Listen,ye are the best agent I know.And I don't say that to a lot of people.Go take Cry down and I'll meet ye back here."Mark smiled at him and ran off.Sam turned back to where Felix stood.He was ready for this.

Mark crept down the dark corridor.He was afraid that the mission would need in disaster."Get a hold of yourself Fischbach,"he muttered."This plan will go fine."A light could be seen from another room at the end of the hall.Mark quietly snuck in.Cry was standing right across the room with his back turned.Mark slowly made his way over,careful not to make the wooden floorboards creek.He was now directly behind Cry.Mark reached at his side and pulled out his pistol.He cocked it ever so slightly.

"Time to die,"Mark whispered.He grabbed Cry from behind,startling the other man.He pulled away from Mark's grasp and pulled out his gun.Mark shot him in the shoulder.Cry screamed and dropped his weapon,reaching for his shoulder instead.Mark punched Cry in the jaw,knocking him out."Oh,aren't you just so cute when you're unconscious,"he teased.Mark grabbed Cry by his ankles and dragged him to the room where Sam and Felix were.

Sam heard the footsteps of his partner.He cocked his gun and leapt out at Felix.He caught him off guard.Felix spun around and swung his right fist at Sam.The Irishsman dodged it and hit Felix in the eye.The Sweede stumbled back with a hand over the now blackened eye."I'm gonna destroy you Sam!"he roared,pouncing on top of Sam.Mark rushed in and saw the fight that was going down.He aimed his pistol at Felix,but while he was reloading,Cry had woken up.He jumped up and knocked the gun from Mark's hands before jumping him.

Sam saw his partner in trouble and shoved Felix off of him.He raced to where the two were fighting and pulled Cry off of Mark.He then took a swing and busted Cry's lip.Blood streamed from the cut as Cry went unconscious again.Sam helped Mark up."Are ye okay?"he asked in that Irish accent of his.Mark nodded.

Felix took the advantage of Sam being distracted with Mark.He pulled his dagger from its sheath and ran up to him.Neither Sam nor Mark had time to react when Felix plunged the knife into Sam's side.Sam groaned and dropped to his knees.Mark was hit with shock.Felix began to run towards the exit,but was stopped when Mark made a clean shot to the back of his head.The Sweedish criminal feel to the ground,dead.

Mark stared at Felix's body for a few moments before remembering about Sam.He ran to his partner's side.Sam had taken the knife out,but he was still bleeding profusely.Mark couldn't believe it."Sam,come on,speak to me,"he begged.Sam's bright blue eyes stared into Mark's warm brown ones.

"Hey,"he coughed."Don't worry,I'll be fine.I'm Septic Sam remember?"Mark chuckled a little.But his expression changed when he saw the blood spilling onto the floor."Listen,I'm going to call Arin.He'll send a helicopter and take you back to headquarters.They'll fix you up there."Sam shook his head."No,they're not.I know I'm dying.Don't sugarcoat it."Tears worked its way out of Mark's eyes."But you can't die.You're Septic Sam.You're my partner.You're..."Mark debated on whether he should say this."You're the only one I've ever loved."

Sam smiled slightly."Ya know,I've always loved ye too,"he croaked.He grabbed Mark's hand."And yet,ye don't even know my name."Mark fought hard to keep the tears back,but was failing miserably."W...what is your name?"he asked."Sean.My name is Sean McLoughlin.But when I was a child,I was called Jack."Mark smiled down at him."Nice to meet you Jack,"he said.Sam laughed quietly."Nice to meet you too Mark Fischbach."He coughed violently,

"It's nice ta spend the last moments of yer life with the person ye love the most,"he spoke softly.This time the tears found their way out and fell onto the floor."Jack,please don't die,"Mark pleaded.Jack gave him a big smile.

"Hey,we'll see each other again.Don't you worry."His breathing slowed."And don't ye dare give up."Mark watched in tears as Jack's beautiful blue eyes clouded over.His hand went limp."Jack?Jack,no!Please don't leave me!"Mark cried.But he knew that Jack was gone,and there was no bringing him back.Mark sobbed into his chest."I love you."

-20 Years Later-

Agent Ken Morrison climbed the rusted fire escape that was on the side of the building.He had been sent on a mission to catch the criminal known as Wilford Warfstache.The pink mustached man had eluded capture for years.But Ken was going to be the one to bring him home.

Warfstache had become famous from all of the murders he had commited.Arin had once said that he used to be an agent back at headquarters,but Ken doubted that.How could an agent of headquarters turn evil?It was unheard of.Ken reached the top rung and pulled himself onto the roof.Standing at the edge of the building was Warfstache himself.Ken cocked his gun.

"Warfstache!"he shouted.The man turned to face Ken.A smile formed on his face."Well look at you.You've become quite the agent,huh Ken?"Ken was taken aback."H...how do you know my name?"he questioned.Warfstache chuckled softly."You were just starting out at the agency almost twenty years ago when I became this,"he answered.Ken couldn't believe it.Warfstache really had been an agent once before.

"Tell me why you became evil,"Ken commanded.Warfstache turned back to the edge and stared out at the city."When you lose the love of your life,anything can happen."Ken was confused."What do you mean?"he asked."Have you ever heard of Septic Sam?You probably have.The top agent of headquarters.He was my partner.Except he wasn't just my partner.He was my friend,my lover.I loved Sam with all of my heart.When he died,my entire world went dark.I couldn't live without him.So I quit and took on the persona of Wilford Warfstache.I kill to make myself feel better.But I now know there's only one way to finally be free."

"What's that?"Ken questioned.Warfstache faced him."Death."Ken was startled."Go ahead Ken.Kill me.I won't put up a fight."Ken reluctantly raised his gun."You sure?"he asked."God,you ask way to many questions,"Mark replied."Of course I'm sure.Please,shoot me."Ken aimed his gun at Mark's chest,right where his heart would be.

"From all the stories I've heard,you were once a great man Warfstache,"he stated.Ken pulled the trigger and the shot rang loudly.Mark stumbled back and fell off the edge of the building.Ken rushed over to see Mark lying on the ground below,blood pooling around his head.Ken gave a three-fingered salute."Well,you two have been reunited at last,"he whispered.As he left to head down the fire escape,he could've sworn he saw a smile on Mark's face.


End file.
